


Sometimes it's the small things that count. Or the big things. Or anything, really.

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Jonathan Byers, Demigod!Nancy, Demigod!Steve, Demigods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: No, no. Steve couldn't be a demigod. But it didn't make sense why every girl in school is in love with him.
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland & Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sometimes it's the small things that count. Or the big things. Or anything, really.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/gifts).



> Not where I was heading, but I think it's pretty good.

Nancy Wheeler had always been curious about him; everyone around him looked drowsy, practically on the verge of sleep. It took little to no time for Nancy to realize Jonathan Byers was the son of the God of Sleep, Hypnos.   
  
Of course, she didn't tell anybody. Mortals weren't supposed to know about the demigods that lived now. It was bad enough she was dating a mortal.   
Though sometimes she got a weird feeling about Steve. It felt off that every single girl in the school wanted to date him. He was cute, kinda dorky in a way that made him lovable, and he had great hair. But it didn't make sense that every single girl in the school was in love with him.  
  
Unless...  
  
No, no, that couldn't be it. He _couldn't_ be a demigod. He just... couldn't. It felt wrong to think of him like that.   
  
Besides, even if he was (which she very much doubted, despite all the evidence), Athena and Aphrodite got along just fine, so she wouldn't have to worry about their parents hating each other.  
  
She loved him, right? Right. She loved him.  
  
That's what she convinced herself, anyways, until her best friend, Barb, went missing.  
  
Barb had been her best friend she was seven, and was a daughter of Hermes, as Barb had told her when they were nine, and she was scared that her best and only friend would leave her. But Nancy told her of mother's side, and her friend's face lit up. They had ranted to each other about Nancy's ADHD and Barb's dyscalculiac and Barb had even showed her her winged sneakers that she hid under the edge of her bed.  
  
Steve didn't care about Barb. He never did. Carol and Tommy, his friends had called her a dyke behind her back and Steve had laughed.   
  
It was when Eleven (who was a lab experiment, though Nancy could tell she was a daughter of Hecate) had whispered "Gone" in their makeshit sensory deprivation tank, she realized that she had never truly appreciated her friendship.  
  
And now she was gone. Because she was such a... such a _priss!_

  
  
Yet, despite everything, she kept dating Steve. Even though, when she looked at him, all she saw was Barb telling Nancy that they should go home.  
  
"Nancy, I have something to tell you." Is what Steve said a week after getting back together again. It had so far been smooth sailing, Steve giving more effort to be nicer than before. She was lying on the huge sofa in his room, against his chest, holding hands with him.  
  
"Hmm?" She hummed in interest. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I... I haven't been honest with you. I've hidden a secret that I'm not even supposed to tell you, but if we're gonna make this work, I need you to swear to keep it a secret." He said in an uncharacteristically shy and shaky voice. Nancy changed her position, sitting up beside him.  
  
 _Please don't be what I think it is_ , she silently prayed, though on the outside she said, "Yeah, no worries. I can keep a secret."  
  
Steve sighed and looked at her earnestly. "I'm a demigod, son of-"  
  
"Aphrodite, yeah, I know." She interrupted him, watching confusion cloud on his face, before realization hit him.  
  
"Athena. Your mom is Athena. Of course, why didn't I..." He trailed off, lying down sideways and heaving a dramatic sigh. "Well, at least our parents don't hate each other, right?"   
  
She lay down next to her boyfriend. "Yeah. Right."


End file.
